Rescue Me
by MetalChickCrisis2040
Summary: Ichigo and Yoruichi have been living together in the living world in order to keep up his training. The orange haired boy, however, is severely injured after protecting Yoruichi from a vile hollow. And now he doesn't remember who she is! Will he ever?
1. Rescue Me

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or Yoruichi or Ichigo. Just borrowing them :)

**Chapter: **The Very 1st!

**Title: **Rescue Me

**A/N: **Ah, yes. Another chapter story heh. I gotta keep you all entertained! That way when Cold November Rain is done, you still have this one, or Sheer Heart Attack-if it lasts that long- This fic came from an idea of my friend Brendan, whom I am writing this fic for. So yeah. Not much to really say... Read and Review!

Sun. Clear sky. Fresh air. The day seemed to be perfect; just what Ichigo had been hoping for. There wasn't a better way to start summer vacation, especially now that he had finally made it through school. Soul Society had cut him some slack, allowing him to finish up his life in the living world. Though, he had been forced to live with the goddess of seduction; the temptress herself Yoruichi Shihouin.

It wasn't as bad as he had initially thought it would be.

She wasn't a bad cook.

Definitely not bad looking.

She just...had issues controlling herself. Not that he blamed her; he could barely control himself either. However, he kept denying her, torturing them both. He couldn't just give in, could he? He is, or at least was, after all, just a boy.

"Its a nice day, wouldn't you say Ichigo?" Jumping at least ten feet in the air, Ichigo felt his heart drop.

"Don't do that!" He shouted once he feet had made contact with the ground once more. Yoruichi stood before him, wearing nothing but a belly tank and jeans. Each and every day she grew more irresistable to him. He smiled; lifting his school case over his shoulder as he turned to start walking once more. He was almost home.

Home.

The place he shared with Yoruichi. They'd been living together for a little over a year now, and somehow he'd manage to maintain his virginity. It was tough, but she had eventually gone easy on him, only coming onto him one a week. It was progress for her.

"So, today was your last day, huh?" The goddess smiled, walking beside him. Their eyes never met, however, as they kept their gazes elsewhere.

"Yeah. Didn't think I'd make it this far, but I guess I was wrong." Ichigo smiled, glancing down to her. What would happen now? He didn't quite know. "What happens now Yoruichi?"

"Its your choice."

"But I thought-" The two stopped as Yoruichi placed a finger over his lips. She turned to him, taking a step towards him as she smiled.

"I won't force you to do anything you don't want to do. Go back if you want, or you can stay here..." Her eyes glistened in the sun, giving her a very sexy look. "...with me."

Ichigo smiled, taking her hand in his as he nodded. He wanted to take their 'relationship' to the next level, but was at a loss onto. He knew he had feelings for her; knew that what he felt was something more than your average crush. He also knew she had a thing for him. Why else would she stay with him? She hadn't left his side for more than a few days. And that right there told him something.

She liked living with him. Liked him.

"I think I'll take the second option."

A small, subtle breeze blew by, accentuating the moment even more. Yoruichi's breath hitched slightly at his answer; she wasn't quite expecting it after all. With a small nod, Yoruichi drew closer to him. The orange haired man blushed.

"And now that you don't have school..." The goddess whispered, backing him up into a tree as she slyly slid her hands down his chest. "...We'll have more time together."

"Yoruichi... What are you doing?" Ichigo blushed an even darker shade of red when he felt her press against him. God, she was going to kill him with her body!

Ichigo suddenly felt his heart pound in fear. The wind had changed from calm, to vigorous. The sky darkening as lightning spidered the sky. Just what was going on? Yoruichi immediately pulled away from Ichigo, the two sensing a rather high spiritual pressure.

"What is this?" Taking a step back, Yoruichi narrowed her eyes, scanning the area as Ichigo gazed at the sky. "Yoruichi, whats going- YORUICHI!"

Everything went black. Yoruichi didn't know what had happened. She'd just been standing a few moments ago... The goddess of flash gasped when she turned to see Ichigo face down in a pool of blood. Her heart nearly stopped as she sprang up and knelt beside him, shaking him violently.

"Ichigo! Ichigo! ICHIGO!" She shouted repeatedly, unaware of the hollow behind her. Ichigo's eyes snapped open, widening as he stared behind her. Flash stepping, Yoruichi just happened to get them both out of the way in time before the hollow slashed down. "You." Yoruichi muttered, powering up her shunko as she hurled a blast of her power at him. The hollow dispersed with a shrilling cry. The goddess immediately returned to her orange haired reaper; lifting him over her shoulder as she flashed to Urahara's shoten.

Everything was a blurr as Ichigo awoke, glancing around as he groaned. His head had been bandaged, as well as his torso. He hadn't remembered what happened. Sitting up, he felt a hand on his chest, turning to see an attractive dark skinned girl. The girl smiled to him, and then he realized she were speaking.

"Ichigo, I've been so worried, I-"

"Who are you?"

Yoruichi felt a pang inside her as she stared at him, her eyes widened.


	2. Forget Me Not

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or Yoruichi or Ichigo. Just borrowing them :)

**Chapter: **2

**Title: **Forget Me Not

**A/N: **The first chapter kinda sucked didn't it? And it was on the short side. Most of my first chapters are. Except Utsukushii Junigatsu. Anywho, I updated Cold November Rain for those who care and review. For those who don't, shame on you. This chapter, Ichigo seems to remember everyone and everything except for Yoruichi. Strange right? While Yoruichi tries to jog his memory, she decides to use his illness to her advantage... Girl is cruel right? But we all know she would so do this... If your wandering, "Do what Nicole? What is it that your talking about? You don't make any sense." I hardly ever do but you guys enjoy my fics so obviously no one really notices the confusing bull shit I usually put in them heh. Oh well, for now, Read and Review :)

Yoruichi stood out in the hall, her back to Ichigo's door. She couldn't believe he hadn't remembered her, yet everyone else he seemed to recognize just fine. Why was that when she had spent most of her time with him? When they had been spending their time together the past year and a half?

She just couldn't figure it out. The moment Orihime walked into the room, he had said her name, commenting on how she wasn't wearing her usual hair pin. He could remember that little of a detail yet not a damn thing about her?

Yoruichi sighed, walking into the kitchen as she grabbed a carton of milk from the refrigerator.

"Cat got your tongue?" Kisuke smirked, leaning on the counter beside her. The goddess rolled her eyes as she gave him a careless look.

"What do you want?" Bitter.

"Tsk. Tsk. Are you upset he doesn't remember you?" God, the guy knew how to unnerve someone in just two damn seconds! Giving him one of her evil looks, Yoruichi hopped up onto the counter, eyes down cast. So, maybe she was a bit upset. After all, she'd been living with the kid for a year now.

"Why is it that he remembers everything but me?" She asked, glancing up at him to catch his darkened stare. "He remembers soul society, the reapers, the captains, zangetsu, even his friends and family yet not me?"

"I don't know how to explain it Yoruichi. I don't know what to tell you." The blonde man sighed, fixing his hat so it covered his eyes. "You've become quite attached to this boy. Maybe too attached?"

"Maybe." She sighed, looking down. "I'm going to go see him. Maybe I can jog his memory." The cat smirked, hopping off of the counter.

"And just how do you plan to do that?"

Yoruichi winked before sauntering off down into the hall way.

----------------------------------------------------------

"What do you mean you don't remember Yoruichi-san!?" Orihime shouted, staring down at the bed-ridden Ichigo. Her face showed her surprise as she narrowed her eyebrows with confusion. Why hadn't he remembered her? "You remember me and Chad and Uruyu and all the others."

"I don't know..." Ichigo sighed, looking at his hands as he tried his best to picture her face. Shaking his head, he lifted his hand, gritting his teeth. "I can't even picture her face."

"She trained you! She lives with you!" Orihime stood, placing her hands on the matress beside his sitting form. Ichigo glanced over at her, eyes searching hers. They all had said he knew the woman known as Yoruichi Shihouin, yet he just couldn't bring himself to picture her face at all.

"It is strange that you do not remember her." Chad's voice rung from the bottom of the bed. The brute had been standing there silently the entire time. Trying to think of a way to help Ichigo. "You were in like with her."

"I like her?" Ichigo asked, looking towards his tall friend. The canadian looking boy nodded his head, his expression never changing. "But then, why can't I remember her?"

That damn question was going to haunt them all now.

"Maybe you just need to spend some alone time with her!" Orihime smiled brightly, nodding her head. "Yes. Thats it. You two do live together after all." She smiled, clapping her hands together. "You remember where you live don't you?"

"Yeah, down the street from my dad's."

"And you share that place with Yoruichi-san!"

Upon hearing her name, Yoruichi stopped, her hand on the door handle.

"Do you think if we were to spend time together, I'll remember who she is?"

"Definitely!"

Smiling, Yoruichi opened the door, stepping in as she glanced to everyone in the room.

"Speaking of the devil!" Orihime smiled, motioning to Chad. "We'll leave you two alone now. See you later Ichigo! Bye Yoruichi-san!" The orange hair girl smiled before pushing her taller friend out of the room and closing the door behind them.

The two were left in an awkward silence. Neither knowing what to say. Ichigo stared at her, his eyes trying to see through her. He felt a small blush light up his cheeks.

'I live with _her_.' He thought, glancing up and down her body. 'And I'm still a virgin...' He smiled a bit, watching as she sat down in the chair beside him.

"I know you don't remember me... But I thought, that maybe, if I talked to you, you'd be able to remember something, Ichigo."

Something about her voice held a familiarity, and the way her eyes held such a deep tranquility; it was familiar to him. Ichigo felt his face redden more when her hand grabbed his, linking her fingers through his fingers.

"Ichigo..." She whispered, sqeezing his hand. The boy felt strangely comfortable, only yielding when she leaned in more.

"I may not know you, but something about you..." He trailed off, trying his best to recollect his memory. "We share a house together, right?"

"Yeah. Down the street from Isshins'. You were against the idea of moving in with me." She chuckled, smiling when she felt his hand close around her own.

"I don't see why I was." He gave a grin, eyeing her. The goddess smirked, more thoughts forming inside her head.

'I can use this to my advantage definitely.' She thought, her eyes never leaving his.

"Soul society gave you a break."

"Yeah, to finish school."

So he remembered that as well.

"I was with you that day..." Her voice became soft, her eyes glancing down to their hands. "You saved my life, Ichigo."

The orange haired boy stared at her. He knew there had to be some sort of connection between them, could feel one. Hwow could he not remember someone as beautiful as her.

"I don't get it." He said. "I don't get how I can't remember you. Everyone says we spent so much time together, and I even live with you."

"You and me both." She laughed dryly. Silence fell over them once again, and this time Ichigo felt himself squeezing her hand.

"Maybe..." Things weren't well, both knew that. But there has to be a way to regain his memory. "Maybe if we spend alot of time together, it'll all come back."

"Do you feel well enough to go home?" Despite her normal, flirty self towards him, she felt that bit of herself slipping away. He was helpless right now, with her at least. He had no idea how she really was. And deep down, the thought of him not knowing her hurt.

"I want to go home, Yoruichi." It felt right, sating her name. The goddess smiled, and he found he remembered the smile. Her smile. It jolted an emotion within himself.

"Then lets go home, Ichigo."

**A/N: **Next chapter, he begins having flash backs of his time with the goddess of flash. Yoruichi comes onto him...but something happens...Review please!


End file.
